<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before Breakfast by Persiflage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078808">Before Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage'>Persiflage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Holby City</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrian "Fletch" Fletcher (Mentioned), Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Episode Tag, Episode: s19e07 The Kill List, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jason Haynes (Mentioned), Light Angst, Missing Scene, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire, Tickle Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag fic for <i>The Kill List</i>: Angst and humour, all before breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Before Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauz/gifts">Rauz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw <a href="https://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/641534485231550464">this post</a> on Tumblr: <i>Date a dork who tries to pull you back into bed for cuddles when you get up to get breakfast</i> and both Rauz and I agreed it sounded just like Bernie Wolfe. And my Bitch Muse agreed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you going?” Bernie asks, stirring back awake from a post-coital doze as Serena pushes back the bedcovers.</p><p>“To get some breakfast,” Serena responds, amusement colouring her tone. </p><p>“Noooo, stay,” Bernie groans in exaggerated fashion, which has the predicted result: Serena’s laughter peals through the room as the blonde slings an arm around her waist and tugs her back down.</p><p>“Bernie,” she protests, but only half-heartedly, the blonde notes. </p><p>“I wanna cuddle.” She tries pouting at the brunette, who chuckles.</p><p>“God, you’re a dork,” Serena says, making no effort to resisting Bernie’s attempts to cuddle her. </p><p>“Mm, but you love me anyway,” she insists.</p><p>“Luckily for you, I do.”</p><p>Bernie, who’s succeeded in tucking Serena’s body back into her own, stills, and it’s clear Serena feels that stillness as she shifts onto her side to look at her. </p><p>“Is that okay?” she asks softly.</p><p>“You really mean it?” Bernie asks, equally as softly. </p><p>“I really do. I trust that’s not going to be cause for you to flee?”</p><p>Bernie winces at that. “I suppose I asked for that,” she mutters, screwing her eyes closed as emotion makes her chest heave.</p><p>“No,” Serena says, her hand cupping Bernie’s cheek. “No, you didn’t. It was wrong of me to bring that up again. It’s water under the bridge, love, I promise you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Bernie mutters, but she doesn’t feel wholly convinced and her tone must give that away, or maybe it’s the fact that her eyes are screwed shut against the tears that are threatening to fall.</p><p>“Bernie, look at me, please,” Serena says gently, pressing her hand more firmly against the blonde’s cheek.</p><p>She opens her eyes, then winces as a couple of tears escape despite her best efforts.</p><p>“Oh love,” Serena says with a soft sigh. “I am truly sorry I brought that up again.”</p><p>Bernie shakes her head slightly. “I asked for it,” she says, voice rasping with emotion. “I hurt you by running away and making you the laughingstock of the entire hospital, and by not answering your phone calls, emails, text messages –”</p><p>“Pigeon,” Serena adds, and Bernie blinks at her in confusion until she sees the mirth in the other woman’s eyes.</p><p>“You,” she splutters, immediately poking the brunette in her side.</p><p>Serena twitches and Bernie’s eyes light up with glee as she realises she’s found a ticklish spot. “Don’t you dare, Wolfe!” she yelps, trying to squirm away.  </p><p>Bernie practically cackles as she begins tickling Serena and their yelps and laughter fill the air. </p><p>“Pax! Pax! Please Bernie!” </p><p>There’s something genuinely distressed in Serena’s voice and Bernie immediately lets go of her. “Are you okay?” she asks worriedly.</p><p>“Yes, just – I need the bathroom,” Serena gasps and scrambles off the disordered bed, then hurries into the ensuite. </p><p>Bernie flops back against the pillows, huffing out a laugh. She cannot remember the last time she had so much fun with anyone; she definitely never got into a tickle fight with Marcus and the idea would never have occurred to her. As for her relationship with Alex, well that had been hidden in dark corners, so a tickle fight would’ve been out of the question.  </p><p>She looks over as the door to the ensuite opens and Serena asks, “Do you want a shower?”</p><p>“With you?” Bernie asks, sitting up eagerly.</p><p>Serena nods, looking doubtful, and the blonde practically leaps out of bed, hurrying towards her lover. </p><p>“I would love to have a shower with you,” she says with a grin. </p><p>“Then we’ll get some breakfast.”</p><p>Bernie’s stomach growls and they both laugh. “Agreed.”</p><p>Later it occurs to Bernie to be grateful that Fletch had invited Jason to stay with him last night, and that Jason had agreed. She’s sure the young man would’ve been unimpressed by the disruption to his routines that their early morning shenanigans would have caused him.</p><p>She resolves to buy Fletch a pint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>